1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manipulator for effectively controlling television game sets, and more particularly, to a simple constructed, space saving, convenient and versatile manipulator for controlling television game sets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The progress of television game set technology has been very astonishing since the day a primitive eight bit module was developed. Now the related periphery equipment such as rocking bar, flying bar, sliding mouse or index controller are so popular to cooperate with various kinds of television game set or their soft wares causing user's difficulty in selecting a suitable set for himself to enjoy. Besides, incompatibility between the operation modes of different manufacturer products bring another problem to the user that he has to spend more money to purchase the manipulators of different manufacturers.